


if i can let the memory heal

by marshall_line



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — Я столько лет боролась за мир, а теперь не знаю, что мне делать.— Жить?





	

Когда война заканчивается, когда не надо ни с кем бороться, когда думать о спасении мира уже не стоит, Гермиона теряет для себя смысл всего. Она так привыкла за последние семь лет к постоянной опасности; к тому, что _пора бежать_ или вперёд, или от кого-то. Она так привыкла.

Быть в стрессе и чувствовать, как на тебя давит со всех сторон то ли ответственность, то ли смерть. Гермиона привыкла к такой жизни — и у неё уйдёт очень много лет, чтобы привыкнуть к чему-то ещё. Очень много.

 

Сначала всё идёт по простой схеме: вернуться в Хогвартс, доучиться, сдать экзамен, а потом. У Гермионы было столько планов на это _потом_ , но. Они перестают иметь какое-либо значения. Последний год в Хогвартсе остаётся в её памяти бурым пятном и развалинами, которые никакая магия не сможет восстановить. Гермиона не уверена, что это: развалины замка или её самой.

 

Гермионе некуда вернуться.

Видеться с семьёй Уизли всё равно что переживать всю войну от начала до конца. Предложение Гарри пожить с ним какое-то время на площади Гриммо она не принимает. Везде есть что-то, что её отталкивает.

Напоминает о том, как было плохо и как не скоро станет лучше.

Даже если наконец-то нет никого, кто бы мог сделать хуже.

 

Она когда-то стёрла родителям память о себе и отправила на другой континент, и вряд ли когда-нибудь осмелится их найти. Гермиона знает, что просто не сможет смотреть им в глаза, говоря, что так было нужно; что я забрала у вас самое дорогое, что у вас было, чтобы вы не умерли, как все, кто тогда успел. И сейчас, живя в Лондоне в полном одиночестве, не имея при себе никаких фотографий из своего прошлого, Гермиона почти ничего не чувствует. Только редкое сожаление. И пустоту.

 

В какой-то момент Гермиона отдаляется ото всех, потому что. Ей тяжело. Время никогда не вылечит её раны, время так не умеет, но. Гермионе нужно именно оно. Хотя бы немного, чтобы не было настолько тошно каждый раз, когда она начинает думать о людях, которых (всё ещё) любит.

Гермиона отдаляется, а после отказывается от магии.

От того, что принесло ей больше боли, чем счастья.

От того, кем она была всегда.

Гермиона отказывается — и мало кто принимает её решение всерьёз. Как так? Гермиона Грейнджер? И без магии, без своих невероятных способностей? _Кем ты теперь будешь?_ Гермиона не знает.

Она просто. Очень устала.

Ей надо отдохнуть.

 

Лондон такой же: старый и серый, знаменитый; полон туристов; с Гермионой где-то в центре, на последнем этаже, в однокомнатной квартире.

С почти красивым видом.

К нему тоже. Можно привыкнуть.

 

Гермиона переводит древние руны на дому. Это единственное, что ещё связывает её с миром, который она для себя закрыла. Когда Гермиона садится за книги и письмена, она думает только о написанных словах, а не о том, что магия просто так из неё не испарится.

Иногда она пользуется трансгрессией. Обычно в пределах своей комнаты, потому что ей больше. Никуда не хочется. Любая мысль о путешествии вне города возвращает её в Уэльс или в королевский лес Дина. Возвращает туда, где было невыносимо холодно и всегда ветрено и где они были совсем-совсем одни. Стоит Гермионе закрыть глаза — и она видит: как Рона расщепляет — и как трясутся её руки, когда она пытается сделать всё, чтобы ему стало легче, как Рон уходит — и как она плачет без остановки.

Гермиона помнит всё.

Её память не излечится. Да, она могла бы. Стереть её навсегда; поступить с собой так же, как и с родителями, но это ничего не изменит.

Она никогда не перестанет болеть.

 

Магловские лекарства, психолог и отметки в медкарте — это не то, что Гермиона планировала когда-то давно. Первое — чтобы её так сильно не дёргало, второе — чтобы было кому рассказать, быстро протараторить все свои страхи; третье — как должное; просто галочки, надпись _идёт на поправку_ и периодически _стабильна_. Самое стабильное в жизни Гермионы сейчас: туман за окном и выбранное ею же одиночество. Она так и говорит.

Психолог задаёт вопросы и ставит перьевой ручкой галочки, если Гермиона молчит. К этому она почему-то привыкает быстрее.

 

Возле её дома есть небольшое кафе; Гермиона проводит там много времени, читая книги, которые она покупает тоже — рядом с домом; слушая музыку маглов, на которой она росла; бывая среди _людей_ , совершенно живых и не имеющих ничего общего с теми, кого Гермиона хранит внутри своей головы.

И с теми, кого она хоронила в чёрных-чёрных, как мантии Пожирателей Смерти, гробах. Но это было несколько лет назад. Когда слёзы на лице Гермионы были смешаны с грязью и пылью; когда казалось, что после всё это смоется обычным дождём. Не смылось, хотя дожди идут.

 

Изредка Гермиона уходит от своего дома дальше, к французскому кварталу. Это вроде как хорошее воспоминание. О стране, где так часто любили бывать её родители. А ещё — там раз в две недели проводят концерты. Гермиона не всегда на них попадает, но когда ей удаётся — она чувствует себя менее пустой. Она улыбается, потому что.

Артисты на сцене поют на языке, который создан из любви.

Этого у Гермионы больше не осталось.

Только поношенный свитер от миссис Уизли.

 

Именно там, однажды вечером, когда спеть может кто угодно, главное, чтобы тебе хватило смелости. Кто-то выходит на сцену и начинает петь таким приятным голосом что-то из Kyo, кажется, о вине. Знаний французского Гермионе хватает, чтобы понять всю суть.

Она стоит довольно далеко от сцены и не видит исполнителя, но. Гермионе нравится. В толпе вспыхивают крошечные огни зажигалок. Это так похоже на свет от волшебных палочек, что у Гермионы перехватывает дыхание.

Песня быстро меняется на другую. И поёт её тоже — кто-то другой.

Но этот момент, эти три минуты Гермиона запоминает надолго. И ей впервые от своей памяти не больно. Не больно. Совсем.

 

А потом, когда концерт подходит к концу, кто-то вытаскивает её из моря людей. Они трансгрессируются в переулок между домами.

Внезапное чувство вдавленных внутрь органов проходит; Гермиона перестаёт так лихорадочно и глубоко дышать и открывает глаза.

— Ты единственная, у кого не было зажигалки.

И я знала, что это ты.

Этот голос, этот акцент. Те самые три минуты. Гермионе снова. Не хватает воздуха; в переулке его становится всё меньше. Она думала, что её никто здесь не найдёт, не в этой части Лондона, не тем более.

— Флёр.

 

Гермиона помнит: Ракушку, берег и невероятно холодное море.

Помнит: как ей хотелось в нём утонуть.

Надо было сделать всего пару шагов; раз, два—

 

— Гермиона.

И она выныривает.

 

Ничего не меняется. Так Гермионе кажется.

Она видит Флёр через месяц или два, на том же концерте. Гермиона не понимает, что Флёр делает здесь и делает одна. И почему она поёт все эти песни. Почему вообще она поёт, а не снова работает в Гринготтсе.

Почему она не дома. Он-то у неё есть.

 

Присутствие Флёр как аромат её неизменных духов. И для Гермионы это так же странно, будто она снова неправильно переводит _эхваз_.

Это не защита, не забывай. Не защита.

 

Лифт в её доме неисправен; Гермиона ни разу не видела, чтобы им кто-то пользовался. И пробовать она не рискует, поэтому Гермиона спускается по лестнице на первый этаж; на последней ступеньке она застывает. Флёр стоит на улице, прямо напротив неё. В совершенно непримечательных и таких не похожих на саму Флёр вещах.

— Завтрак?

И Гермиона соглашается. У неё нет причин для отказа.

Они завтракают молча; Гермионе неловко с ней, как было раньше, ведь Флёр — вся красота Франции, о которой так любят писать и петь; неважно, выглядит в этой обстановке и в этой одежде она как обычный магл или как-то ещё. Хотя теперь она как человек.

Слишком похожий на Гермиону-из-сейчас.

Люди в кафе снуют туда-сюда, пьют чай или кофе, читают газеты; обсуждают новости и футбольные матчи, чью-то любовь или беды. Люди в кафе — те, кто никогда не стирал своим родителям память; те, кто никогда не отталкивал Рональда Уизли от себя, потому что чувства к нему потом казались неправильными, спонтанными и как якорь, закинутый в плохие воспоминания; те, кто никогда не лишал себя магии.

По своей собственной воле.

Гермиона говорит абсолютно честно:

— Я столько лет боролась за мир, а теперь я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Жить?

— Но как?

Как умеют жить люди? Ты знаешь? Гермиона качает головой. В ней столько знаний, столько прочитанных книг и ненужных ей заклинаний, но. Слов о том, как жить, когда в мире, в общем-то, всё спокойно и можно ему радоваться, нет. Флёр не говорит: я расскажу тебе их все. Флёр не говорит ничего.

Потому что. Она тоже не знает.

Гермиона не решается задать ей хотя бы один вопрос.

 

— Я ненавидела тебя на четвёртом курсе.

— Я помню.

— Но я давно перестала.

И никогда на самом деле не хотела.

Уголки губ Флёр поднимаются вверх. Это самое лучшее, что Гермиона видела за последние пять лет. От этого её память болеть не хочет.

 

Флёр молчит о себе, молчит о Билле, обо всех Уизли, о мире вне этого города. Флёр молчит. Кольца на её пальце нет, как нет его и на пальце Гермионы. Хотя оно почти там очутилось. Наверное, она могла бы стать счастливой: с человеком, который спустя годы научился её ценить; с семьёй, принимающей её такую, какой её никто не любил. Она могла бы.

Но она выбрала совсем не это, совсем не это.

Может, Флёр поступила потом точно так же.

Может, глядя на Билла, на его шрамы, она видела только боль и всё, и всё. Может. Флёр молчит, Гермиона не спрашивает, но никуда неисчезнувшее стремление знать абсолютно обо всём её не отпускает.

Поэтому Гермиона ждёт.

У неё всё равно. Нет другой работы.

 

Гермиона признаётся, сначала психологу, потому что это мучает её каждый день, а потом и Флёр, потому что с ней проще быть откровенной:

— Я больше не могла смотреть на Рона. Он напоминал мне о своём мёртвом брате, а я бы так хотела, чтобы он напоминал только о самом себе.

Психолог ставит очередную галочку.

Флёр кивает.

Вряд ли лицо Рона для неё похоже на лицо Фреда или даже на лицо Билла. Но в этом кивке понимания куда больше, чем в размазанной на бумаге галочке. Гермиона молча её благодарит. Pas de quoi. У психолога она просит перерыв в их встречах. Кажется, тот снова ставит галочку. Раз, два—

 

Гермиона спрашивает:

— Как ты?

Как Билл?

— Ça va.

И Флёр к этому не добавляет никаких слов.

Всё в порядке. У кого-то другого.

 

Не у нас с тобой.

 

Это как мёртвая чёрная галочка.

Как могила Добби на пляже у Ракушки.

 

Гермиона помнит: как страшно ей было в комнате на втором этаже.

Помнит: как со всех тёмных углов на неё смотрели безумные глаза Беллатрисы Лестрейндж; как в ушах звенел её смех, такой же безумный.

Гермионе тогда казалось, что она тоже. Сойдёт от этого с ума.

Беллатрисы не было в Ракушке; был непрекращающийся ночной кошмар, который не могли успокоить ни зелья, ни заклинания.

Только голос Флёр и все её старые французские песни.

Сейчас Гермиона пьёт снотворное и не выключает свет; иногда, краем глаза, она замечает в тенях женщину, душевно покалечившую её на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Гермиона упорно делает вид, что это не так.

Что в ней осталось ещё немного сил.

Что она не боится засыпать.

Но Гермионе всё ещё страшно. Ей просто некому об этом соврать.

 

Флёр говорит:

— Когда война закончилась, Уильям спросил у меня то же самое, что спрашивала недавно ты. И я ответила, что в порядке.

Уильям слишком хорошо меня знал.

И ничему не поверил.

И я до сих пор не верю тому, что говорю.

Флёр со временем разучилась быть собой и быть при этом честной. Гермиона тоже тогда кивнула. Этого понимания им обеим было достаточно.

 

— У меня не было друзей до того, как я узнала, что такое магия.

А потом они все умирали у меня на глазах.

Флёр не спрашивает: поэтому ты от неё отказалась? На самом деле у Гермионы нет ответа на этот вопрос. Она боится его так же, как и снова уснуть в темноте. И услышать, как Беллатриса повторяет:

_грязнокровка_

_грязнокровка_

_грязнокровка_

 

Гермиона приглашает Флёр к себе осенью, за месяц до Рождества. Без какого-либо повода. Просто выдыхает: зайдёшь? И Флёр заходит.

Её квартира — комната — просторная; с угловой кухней и душем, где синяя квадратная плитка. У неё, конечно, множество книг, а ещё, Флёр удивляется, пластинок и аудиокассет. Наверное, если бы у Гермионы был телевизор, он тоже. Был бы таким же старым, как человеческий мир, и обязательно чёрно-белым. У неё его нет, только радио стоит на подоконнике.

Иногда Гермиона ловит волшебную волну.

Иногда она читает Ежедневный пророк.

Иногда она подписывает открытки своим друзьям (и Рону), но. Они копятся на её полках. Гермиона их не отправляет. Там вся её ложь и придуманная радость. Не настоящее, как и у Флёр, _в порядке_.

Флёр водит пальцами по корешкам затёртых книг, вытаскивает уголки пластинок. В этих четырёх стенах нет ничего от той Гермионы, которая закатывала глаза при виде Флёр; которая спорила с Роном; которая отчаянно пыталась вытащить его и Гарри из всех передряг. 

Здесь Гермиона из Ракушки, резко похудевшая, с кругами под глазами; здесь Гермиона со всеми её обнажёнными страхами, с _я боюсь спать, я боюсь дышать, я боюсь быть_. Я боюсь однажды очнуться и увидеть вокруг себя поместье Малфоев, эти тёмные залы. Я боюсь услышать, как она смеётся.

И почувствовать её нож у своего горла.

И как _грязнокровка_ впечатывается в мою кожу снова.

Львиное сердце Гермионы трясётся от испуга. Даже тогда, когда за этим окном, за этими стенами и этим домом больше нет никого, кто бы мог заставить её бояться так сильно собственной жизни.

Гермиона не говорит об этом Флёр, потому что.

Флёр тоже умеет помнить.

И она помнит каждое её слово в комнате на втором этаже, и как Гермиона цеплялась за неё ослабевшими руками. И как они дрожали, когда Флёр брала их в свои. Только когда они переставали и не были такими холодными, она начинала петь первое, что приходило ей в голову. Все спетые ею тогда песни были на полках Гермионы сейчас. Как зелье, как заклинание.

Как свет и снотворное.

Гермиона не говорит и об этом.

Она закатывает рукава рубашки; ей надо чем-то себя занять, пока Флёр изучает её небольшую библиотеку. Внимание Флёр привлекает не она, а. Шрам Гермионы, который никогда не исчезнет полностью.

И она подходит к ней, осторожно обхватывает запястье пальцами, поднимает её руку к свету, оставшемуся от солнца. Флёр касается этих будто вечно живых букв, и Гермиона дёргается. Это не молния Гарри, переставшая болеть со смертью её создателя. Это — то, от чего Гермиона не может избавиться так же, как и от едва затянувшейся полоски на шее (тоже — от ножа Беллатрисы); как и от галочек психолога, вечерних концертов, своих книг. Своей магии и своей ненавистной памяти.

Видя этот шрам, Гермиона переживает самое страшное, что с ней было.

И это никогда не прекратится.

Гермиона не смотрит в этот момент на Флёр, её мысли далеко отсюда, но когда она задаёт ей вопрос, совершенно выбивающий Гермиону из колеи, ей хочется замереть в этой комнате навечно:

— А что напоминаю тебе я?

Гермиона видит: голубые глаза Флёр, немного косящие, от чего вся её идеальность кажется ненастоящей; её светлые волосы — рано поблёкшее серебро; родинки на левой щеке и на шее — шоколадная крошка.

Видит: человека, которому никто никогда не верил.

И Гермиона отвечает:

— Белые ракушки.

Они так красивы на первый взгляд, но стоит их поднять и лучше рассмотреть, как белое становится просто вымытым морем серым; как на них появляются трещины. Стоит надавить — и они рассыплются.

И станут песком.

И никакой магии для этого не нужно.

Флёр делает глубокий вдох. И в своей абсолютно разбитой неидеальной красоте, в этом дыхании она так же прекрасна, как и несчастна. Гермиона хочет добавить: ты как города, в которых я больше не побываю и не смогу; как люди, которых я пытаюсь забыть; как прошлое, оставшееся на первых полосах газет. Как Флёр Делакур, которая ничего не боялась и которую в пятнадцать лет было так легко ненавидеть. Гермиона хочет добавить, но не добавляет. Глаза Флёр влажно блестят. Будто ей снова, как и Гермионе, достаточно простого кивка; будто ей впервые можно быть (с кем-то) честной.

Гермиона говорит:

— Ты как песни, которые ты не успела мне спеть.

 

Флёр целует её шрам; от этого почти не больно. Всё равно что поцарапаться о ракушку. Флёр целует её приоткрытые влажные губы; от этого больнее даже вдвойне. Всё равно что вернуться в то холодное море.

И дать ему наконец-то себя утопить.

— Je suis blessé.

— Je sais.

Я знаю, знаю.

 

Гермиона пишет Гарри на Рождество: всё в порядке (и зачёркивает), увидимся (и зачёркивает), с праздником (и обводит ручкой), передавай всем привет (и зачёркивает наполовину). Открытка остаётся на её полке, как и многие другие. Однажды она отправит её и там не будет ничего, кроме правды. Гермиона слишком привыкла к лжи. И к тому, как плохо ей удаётся.

Жить.

 

Флёр говорит:

— Il y aura du soleil demain.

И Гермиона ей верит.

Кому-то она должна.

**Author's Note:**

> *франц.  
> — c'est ma faute  
> — пожалуйста  
> — всё в порядке  
> — я ранена  
> — я знаю  
> — завтра будет солнечно


End file.
